


S07E21: Lost City, Part 1

by merr



Series: Unspoken [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, Episode: s07e21 Lost City (1), M/M, POV First Person, POV Jack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts while wrestling with a crossword puzzle, shaving and listening to Daniel's voice over the phone.</p><p>
  <i>All spoken dialogue is 100% canon in this piece; I am not claiming it as my own. No plagiarism intended, just straight-forward quotation and observation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	S07E21: Lost City, Part 1

"Uhm..." Stupid crossword. "Damn." Carter's totally gonna win. I need to figure out what -- Ow! Crap. Wonder how long that's gonna bleed. This call'd better be good. " _What?_ "

"Jack, I've been translating the ancient writing on the colonnade SG-2 discovered on P3X-439." Good morning to you, too, Daniel. Jeeze. ...And, no, I did _not_ wake up with an erection after dreaming some downright dirty things about you, why would you ask such a thing?

Let's aim for exasperation, that's not much of a stretch. "Daniel, I'll be there in half an hour."

"It talks about a _library_ of _knowledge,_ Jack." Yeup, pretty sure Daniel _lives_ in his office. Someday, they'll catch him and drag him out and make him sleep in an actual _bed._ "I think the monument contains a repository of the ancients."

Of course he's just gonna steamroll on like I haven't said anything... "Repository you say."

"Yeah, you know, that thing that grabbed your head, made you talk crazy, nearly killed you?" Gotta love the sound of snark first thing in the morning...

"Well, sounds like we should stay away then." Well, if he's gonna keep talking, then I'm just gonna keep shaving. So there.

"Well, considering what we know now, we should be able to find another way to access the information. Sam's been able to use Tok'ra crystals to-to-- find a way to transfer all kinds of different energies, I mean..." Wonder what me rinsing my cell phone off sounds like on Daniel's end. If, y'know, he even notices. As I'm bring the phone back up, I hear: "We should go there as soon as possible."

...I do _not_ like the sound of that, but Hammond will probably say no anyway, so I humor him. "Yeah?"

"So?" He sounds excited; gotta admit, it's a nice change of pace from his seething frustration and the cloud of constant, contagious stress he seems to be dragging around the SGC these days.

"...I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay, bye."

A thought strikes me -- "No, no, no, wait! Don't hang up... I need a seven letter word." 

Holy crap, I damn near _feel_ his smile for as clearly as I hear it in his voice: "I told Sam I wouldn't help you." Wish I could see it, too. That'd be... nice.

"Well then, this will be the _one_ thing she doesn't know. Up, down, charmed... blank."

"Strange."

You can say that again. Never thought I'd be standing in my underwear in my bathroom, once again fighting with an annoying erection just from hearing my friend and -- male, _civilian_ \-- teammate smile. Time to get off the phone, yes indeed. "H'nyeah... Well, thanks anyway."

"No, the word you're looking for--" I hang up.

Is it 'unsound'? Then again, 'craving' would be pretty accurate, too... I should probably settle on 'idiotic,' though, all things considered. 

I finish shaving, pull the crossword off and bite the inside of my mouth. Too bad I need seven letters instead of seven words, or I'd choose 'please don't break my goddamn heart again.'


End file.
